Adventure Time: Blood of the Fallen
by Renki Siauda
Summary: After Finn and Jake Trap the lich in Prismos's demention a evil demon from before the war brakes out of the Nightosphere and destroys Finns life Rated M for language and violence possable lemons later
1. Fallen Hero

Adventure Time: Blood of the Fallen

**Hey there this my first Adventure time Fic sorry but Finn will be slightly dark and occ enjoy and plz R&R**

Chapter 1: fallen hero 

"Marcy Throw the Finn bomb!" Finn commanded as the vampire grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him into the air and threw him at the large red demon in front of them his family demon blood sword drawn as he started to spin. He connected with the demons left arm slicing it clean off.

"Hey Marceline where in the bloop are these Demons coming from?" Jake asked punching another demon in the chops.

"The Nightosphere is my best guess" she shrugged while dispatching another demon as well.

"Not what I meant Marcy how are they getting into Ooo" Jake retorted

"Hey guys less Talky more butt-kicky" Finn chimed as he charges into a group of lesser demons swinging his sword down releasing a blast of flames. Both the vampire and the dog smirked at the fourteen year olds enthusiasm and joined the fighting once again. The demons started to flee as the whole field seemed to drop in temperature by at least fifteen degrees. And an armored demon brandishing a sword as black as night riding a skeletal horse sped towards Marceline

"Abadeer!" he bellowed as he brought his sword above his head and brought it down already on the ground Marceline had no time to move and closed her eyes as she readied herself for the strike although it never came she heard a clang and her eyes flew open to see fin standing over her he was holding the demons sword at bay. Finn heard a crack and the demon blood sword shattered and felt a searing pain as the demons blade drug down his face leaving a gash across his right eye from his eye brow down his cheek, just avoiding taking his eye site from his right eye. "Tsk tsk, this won't do you don't have enough hate yet" he spoke again this should keep him busy the demon picked Finn up by the shirt so he was eye to eye with his enemy. The demon sliced its hand and rubbed its black blood into Finn's open wounds.

"Oh Glob It burns" Finn screamed as the blood fully merged into his own. As he passed out

What did you do to him Marceline yelled

A little Gift to bring out his hate the demon laughed Uh-oh looks like I'm out of time tell him that Salazar Moria did this to him and he vanished. As Jake and Marceline sat around Finn a person appeared in a flash. His overall appearance was human including his skin color he looked to be roughly about the same age as PB he wore a red long sleeve shirt with black spiral designs all over it with, black and grey cameo pants and, a dark brown cloak as well as sheathed sword at his hip the only thing that marked him as a demon was ins eyes red irises and gold silted pupils

"Damn too late" the stranger spoke as he looked around

"Who are you?" Jake started as he enlarged his body three times its size.

"My name is Alcester Gourmont and your father sent me" he said pointing at the vampire queen.

"Let's get him to the candy kingdom Jake said he is running a fever it's really bad

"What he did he do to him", the young man demanded

"He blooping put his blood in Finns gash" Jake said freaking out.

"Damn let me see him", Alcester looked over the boy "this is not good at this rate he only has three good years until he stops ageing".

"Um how do you know this" Marceline asked

"Because the same thing happened to me fifteen hundred years ago, Hunson helped me seal him away in the deepest depths of the Nightosphere but something released him. Alcester said in an almost dead tone "in three years' time he will stop aging all together he will be no longer human

"What! That is imposable dude" Jake screamed.

"No its not but it is a fate worse than death for a human" said the ex-human.

"Poor Finn" the vampire spoke sheading a tear. After all was said and done, Finn awoke as he and Alcester were on Jake's back and Marceline was floating off to the side Finn finally spoke

"What happened to me?" He asked noticing he couldn't see out of his right eye, "Um Dude?"

"Yea bro what is it?" Jake asked back

"WHY THE MATH CAN'T I SEE OUT OF MY EYE" he yelled

"It's ok you big baby we just bandaged it up because you have a nasty gash across it" the vampire tried to calm him down

"Ok peeps we are here" Jake spoke as the candy Kingdom came into view. PB came out to meet them as she came up to them she saw that Finn was bandaged up and her heart sank but she held her it in until they reached the hospital inside Finn's room she couldn't hold it in any more.

"What happened out there you guys? She asked as they all had sad faces and couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I'll tell you what happened, Bonniebell fin saved me and got hurt" she reached down and grabbed his hand.

"So Princess I've got bad news for you about Finn" Alcester finally spoke up from the back of the room.

"Well what is it!" she demanded

"Finn will quit ageing in three years' time at this Finn looked at the young man dumbstruck.

"What the math? That means that I will be seventeen forever that is just not funny man" finn spoke up now his make shift bandages were off they could all see the scar that trailed down his face "By the way where is my hat" he asked.

"Sorry Finn it kind of got a little destroyed" Jake said as he sat with his brother.

"Any way you were saying um" princess bubblegum spoke

It's Alcester Princess and the reason I know is because that bastard Salazar did it to me a long time ago, it's his game he likes to change humans into rage demons so he can do battle and have a good fight He growled as black markings started to cover his lightly tanned skin. He will need training now that this bastard is free he will wait until Finn is a fully mature demon and then he will come back for the kill. The whole room fell silent

"Then I will be ready when can you start training me Alcester?" Finn asked.

"You will have to leave Ooo Finn, are you prepared to devote at least two years of your life away from your friends and family". He spoke seriously

"Yes" was the only word Finn spoke.

"Ok then you get one week to say your goodbyes, so get you some sleep". He smiled at the boy as he left the room. he thought to himself 'Finn I just hope you're ready for this

**So what do you think review plz **


	2. A Week to say Goodbye

Adventure Time: Blood of the Fallen

Remember this story changes Finn

Chapter 2: A week to say goodbye

The morning fin woke up and saw that only Jake was in the room sleeping in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Jake! Wake up man" Finn called out and the dog just grumbled and opened his eyes. Finn was sitting up tracing his new scar with his fingertips. "Dude I'm going to be going in a week"

"So man" Jake said rubbing his gut as it growled.

"What do you want to do today Finn" asked Giving his bro a Small smile before his own gut Sounded off.

Dude sounds like our Guts chose for us you want to go find something to eat Said the dog wagging his tail.

"Yea man sounds good". He said as he got out of bed and they left out of the room. They walked through the kingdom as the people only started to wake and the sun was just breaking the horizon painting the morning sky a mixture of burnt orange and pink, walking another ten minutes they found a small diner and ordered there food from a humanoid girl with greenish colored skin and short purple hair.

So boys what will it be she asked in a sweet voice that made Finn slightly blush

"Yea I'll have two eggs, bacon, sausage, and three pieces of toast" Finn read off his menu.

"I'll have the same" Added Jake.

"What about drinks" she asked.

Water they both said as she wrote there order down and left for the kitchen. It was fifteen minutes before the Girl came back out with two big plates and sat them in front of the two brothers. They started to eat after they thanked the waitress as they chowed down three thugs walked in to the restaurant and started to hassle the Waitress, when she tried to struggle the leader an ugly tall grey skinned bald man with a gauntlet on his left hand struck the girl once and was about to again when Finn stood up and grabbed the man's wrist and broke it, as the man screamed out in pain black marking that looked like cracks started to form on his face revealing red irises in both of fins eyes. Jake noticed the rage in Finn's eyes as he looked from the girl and back to the man.

"Finn! Calm down I think he learned his lesson" Jake said putting his paw on Finns shoulder.

He nodded and released the man, glared at him and spoke "Get out" His face started to turn back to normal and he helped the girl up with a smile sorry for that I just can't stand seeing violence towards people who can't fight back. After that they paid the tab and left heading towards their home in the grassland. It was after noon when the tree house.

"Hey man I'm going to go see FP later" Finn said to his bro as he got changed the scar still hurt too much to wear his hat so he left his extra one and started to walk to The house that he help build for Flame princess. He reached the aria a little after sunset and called out "Hey Fp you here?"

"Yea I'm here Finn she called back as she walked up to him. When she saw the still healing scar going down his face she hissed and fiery tears started to cloud her vision.

"I know I said I would challenge Nature for you but now I can't change anything" he looked into her eyes and started to cry "Flame Princess I'm not human any more".

"Wha-What do you mean Finn other than the new Scar on your face your no different to me" she said.

"In three years I won't, I will stop aging completely I will have to watch all the people I care about age and die without me, he cried as she pulled him close the two of them sat and watched the stars and just enjoyed each other's company until he spoke again "Fp I'm going to be leaving Ooo at the end of the week".

"Why"? She asked looking up at him from the ground.

"To train with someone just like me he said that it would be at least two years till I could return" he said looking off into the sky "Hey look I still want to be friends with you but I couldn't stand watching you age while I stay the same" he said tears streaming down his face his fist striking the ground, she looked up to see his eyes turning a crimson red clouded by tears from his own words.

Ok Finn it may hurt for now but I will always be your friend she spoke leaning up fiery tears in her eyes and kissed him on him cheek. After another ten minutes she went back into her house and he started his way back to the tree house walked up to his bed and collapsed into the furs he used as his blankets and cried into his pillow. The night was terrible for him, the burning sensation in his body flared up again throughout the night. The rest of the week seemed to be busy Marceline had tried to spend as much time with him as she could to help him understand how his life would be from now on.

Jake had been planning something all week, and two days before he was supposed to leave he was called to the Candy Kingdom at ten at night Jake had disappeared at around five saying that he had to go see Lady so it took him a full hour to reach the castle for his summons. He hesitated before throwing open the doors to the grand hall as the dark room lit with light to reveal all his friends and even his now Ex-girlfriend it still hurt him to see her but he was happy all the same to see her and all of them including a certain vampire that made his situation more bearable. The party was huge and lasted a long time started from when he arrived to well after the sun rose he had gotten so carried away that he passed out on the floor with Marcy in his lap. The party was over and he had to get ready to leave.

"So you're leaving tonight" Jake asked

"Yea man that's the plan" He said putting his clothes into his bag just don't forget about me while I'm gone".

"No way man I would never" the dog whined.

"I know man I was only kidding Jake" The blond said

That afternoon Princess Bubblegum and Marceline showed up to say their goodbyes and some traveling gifts. Pb gave Finn a compass so that he may never get lost, and from Marcy a blood red traveling cloak and as the sun faded into twilight the two girls shed there tears as the two ex-humans left off towards places unknown

Finn come back safe my brother Jake Said in a low tone yet still loud enough for the girls to hear him.

**So what did you think for my next chapter there will be a time skip because im thinking about doing a one shot about the training outside of Ooo **

**plz R&R that's all for now **


	3. Return of a Hero

Adventure Time: Blood of the Fallen

Chapter 3: Return of a hero 

Two years and seven months had passed since Finn and Alcester had left Ooo and now a Figure cloaked in black sporting a mask stood atop the tree house with a bundle across his back and a sword also across his back, looking out as the sun dipped under the horizon Burning the sky a dark orange color as he left a note where Jake the dog could find it before he disappeared in a flash of speed. Three more letters were delivered before the man appeared on the roof of the candy castle for all to see. Standing in a groups front were Marceline, Jake ,Lady and their kids and PB as the figure pulled the Bundle from his back and unwrapped it revealing a black and red Gibson Eb0 (see FLCL Atomsk guitar) and started to play.

"Tell me that you hate me"

"Scream it in my face"

"Tell me, tell me"

"Tell me the truth; I've been gone for far too long"

"I've caused you to cry it tore my Heart in two"

"Tell me that you hate me"

"Scream it in my face"

"Na, Nana, Na, Na, Na"

"I've been gone for far too long"

"So now that back you no longer have to cry"

"Your Hero has returned"

As the figure finished He through the cloak off into the crowd to reveal a sixteen year old Finn he wore a pair of baggy black pants, a skin tight white shirt and a slightly torn blood red travel cloak and a cruved long sword on his back. He had grown in his time away he was a foot and a half taller and his long blond hair was tied behind him and went halfway down his back. Finns eyes had fully changed from his blue to his now red with gold pupils. His scar had faded to a light pink color; He built more muscle as well. As the crowd cheered for the return of their hero, he disappeared in a flash of speed and appeared behind Marceline placed his face on the right side of her neck and spoke in a husky voice "before I left I never realized how beautiful you were Marcy"

"Well now that was quite a show hero" she spoke back trying to hide the blush that was stretching across her face.

"Finn your back" PB called over to him making him stumble into Marceline accidentally kissing her on the lips

"F-Finn" She stuttered blushing a deep crimson as he brought his fingers up to her lips

"Shush I missed you most you mean a lot to me for helping me" he whispered into her ear

Ok you too, Finn buddy come over and meet your Nice and nephew Jake called his brother over to them as Fin walked over to Jake and saw two small rainbow colored dogs trying to hide behind their fathers legs.

"Hello there" Fin said as he knelt down trying to get a better look at his new family "hi I'm your Uncle Finn what's your names?" he asked

"I'm Sunshine the girl spoke up first and the scaredy cat over there is Joshua she pointed over to her brother, well now she got Jake's personality and he is just scared he thought to him self

"It's good to meet you guys he said with a smile

"If you're our uncle how come you don't look like daddy and Uncle Jermaine"? Sunshine asked

"Well you see that's because I was adopted by your grandpa when I was a baby" Finn explained then he stood up and gave his brother a hug "it's so good to see all of you Jake" he said.

"So dude you got somewhere to stay tonight" Jake asked

"I'll take him in for the night" Marceline said cutting in, floating up to the two brothers.

"Ok Marcy" Jake said as they "We've got to get the little ones back any way" he said as he picked up his children and put them on his shoulders as they took off for his and Rainacorn's house leaving both immortals alone. She then got a good look at the Blond in front of her.

"Well you changed Hero" she spoke as they made it towards her home

"Two years will do that to you when you train under Alcester he is a slave driver". Finn Joked

Ha what I really want to know is where you got that sweet guitar she said floating around him trying to get a better look.

"Found it in some old human city along with this" He said pulling back his cloak revealing a black pistol with pearl inlaid grips "I couldn't find an ammo Alcester said humans used these in the war it's called a gun he" said as he put it back into his makeshift holster

"Nice man sounds like you found a lot of neat stuff while you were away Finn" the vampire spoke as she floated so she could see his eyes they were the same as Alcester's

"Wa-What he studderd turning his face to try to prevent her from seeing his blush as she put her finger to his scar running it down its length and asked

"So why did you try to stop him" she asked him trying to find blame in his eyes "I mean you got hurt because of me, don't you hate me".

"That's easy Marcy" Fin said as he took her hand and pulled her close the "moment I saw it was you he was after I knew I couldn't lose you, I realized that I felt more than friendship towards you" He kissed her on the cheek and said "you are one of the few truly precious people in my life". She then threw her arms around his neck tears in her eyes she hugged him kissing him furiously on the lips only to reveal fins new fangs not quite as long as hers but just as sharp. A smile graced her pail lips as she looked into his eyes and blushing "Hey Marcy would you be my timeless Queen" he Asked his eyes displayed true love for the vampire in his arms

"Yes a thousand times yes she" replied and kissed him again deeply.

"You guys can come out now" He said as PB and Alcester came out from there hiding spots and Finn laughed you too Bro

"Good going hot head you still got it" Alcester said smirked jumping down from a tree limb

"How did you know we were here" Jake asked.

"Simple Big Brother I have great hearing" Finn said grinning ear to ear tapping his now pointed ears.

"Finn you certainly have grown" Princess Bubblegum said looking at the ground

"You told her didn't you Alcester" Fin looked at his Master his face fully serious

"Why Wouldn't I it involves her kingdom too Finn" the older demon spoke.

"What are you all talking about the" magic dog asked totally confused

"Plans to attack on Fins birthday in three months and he has gathered a large force consisting of lesser Demons, Skeletons, and at least three grater demons under his control" PB said as she looked at the two timeless beings in front of her. After the meeting in the Grass lands Marceline and Finn made their way back to her little house in the cave and up to her bedroom fin dropped his act

"You know it's been two years Marcy we started dating the week before I left" he said with a sly look on his face "so why did you want to mess with them like that" he laughed "oh this is for you my timeless Queen" he placed a silver ring in the shape of rose thorns with a bright red gem on her finger I truly love you my Beautiful vampire queen.

"I love you to my demon king" She replied kissing him on the lips which he returned by pulling her into him falling onto the bed and allowing their tongues to fight for dominance braking apart only to breath as he started kissing down her neck to her bite marks ever so lightly nipping at them causing her to moan in both pain and pleasure one final nip and she passed out on him from an sensory overload after that he gently kissed her forehead followed his queen into sleep.

**So how was it I need more reviews that was my first make out seen **

**Yes I pulled Finn's guitar from Fooly Cooly best six episode anime you could hope to find Finns gun will reappear and play a significant role later on. And yes I will be making Fins two year seven month training trip a small side story **


	4. The Truth of the Fallen

Adventure Time: Blood of the Fallen

I don't own Adventure time

Chapter 4: Truth of the fallen 

Marceline and Finn had awoken around three in the afternoon still in each other's arms. She had remembered last night's activities and blushed and swore at the fact that they had not gotten any farther with her king, she had taken to calling him that even though they were not married. Finn had gotten up to make himself some food he was currently sitting on the couch eating his fill of bacon pancakes that he had made. As she made her way down to his location she caught a glimpse of a shitless Finn eating so she called to him.

"Hey there hero" she spoke draped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss that he returned passionately.

"Marcy I'm no hero anymore" he said downtrodden staring at her a soft look in his eyes there time was cut short when Alcester burst through the door causing a gust of wind to pick up around him. "What is it now Alcester?" Asked Finn slightly annoyed.

"What did I interrupt something" he teased with a cocky grin on his face. "Anyway I came to tell you that Bubblegum has finally translated the book that we found and wants you at the palace it concerns you and me" he spoke a cold seriousness to his voice chilled Finn to the core.

"Ok I will go there after sun set, I won't go without Marcy and she can't travel in the sunlight" Finn stated flatly. Marceline blushed and smiled at the words that Finn had said. Giving Him a kiss she floated up to her room and got dressed as she came down Finn was speechless she was wearing a short black dress with a red border and nee high red boots her hair tied in a tight ponytail after Finn woke from his stupor fin got dressed as well his travel clothes were replaced with a blue jeans a black shirt two belts hung down from his waist and crossed in front a holster holding his gun and his sword strapped to his back. As he leaned in the door way of the kitchen the sun was setting and they started towards the candy kingdom and to make sure Marceline was not hurt by the last fading rays of the sun she wore a large yellow hat that casted enough shadow to protect her. She was floating next to Finn holding on to his arm when he spoke "Hey Marcy you want to go fast" Finn said with a mischievous grin baring his sharp fangs. She had seen the look in his eyes.

"Bring it on my king" she said in a sweet seductive voice this made him pick her up bridal style and lean down till he spoke into her ear.

"Hold on tight my queen he said. She could feel the dark energy flow off of him, surround them both and it was driving her crazy causing her mind to go blank when he pushed off and blurred out of sight and appeared right outside of the candy kingdom's front gate. As he set her back on her feet she fell onto his chest she had a full blown crimson blush on her face. She pulled him into a passionate kiss and spoke.

"Damn king you really know how to show a girl a good time". Finn just scratched the back of his head and blushed. As they walked in to the castle he reached down grabbing her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Another five minutes of walking into the meeting room holding Marceline's hand only to be met by a council of Ooos royalty which included Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Jungle Princess, raggedy princess, Even Lemongrab and a bound Ice King were in the room. a second later Alcester flashed behind them, the energy in the room was intense

"Good you are all here that is good" PB spoke in a very serious tone as all the nobles got a good look at their hero now and LSP could not hold her tong any longer.

"What the lump Finn what has that thing done to you" she said pointing at Marceline. Before anyone could correct her they were silenced by a massive amount of killer intent was released everyone looked over to Marceline who held her hands up in her defense then looked over to Finn and what they shocked them was that the whites of his eyes turned black and markings that looked like a crown made of thorny vines connecting with a deep purple gem in his forehead and he spoke with anger the likes they had never seen from Finn.

YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SHE DID NOT DO THIS THAT BASTARD SALAZAR DID SHE…He was cut off By Marceline Kissing him causing to forget his anger, as his anger faded something happened to his markings blood surged from the gems Solidifying in the shape of the markings finally once he calmed down he spoke again "She is the only one other than Alcester that knows just what I'm going through so please don't put down the one who helps me through the night"

"Ok, ok every one please just clam down we have gathered here tonight to discuss the content of the book that Finn and Alcester had brought back from beyond Ooo". She said calming down the nobles of Ooo as she continued "the book has a set of names and races, the names are creatures called fallen Angles that date back to well before the grate Mushroom war the race are referred to as there mortal children one name pops up in the book Salazar Moria His only children to date are Finn and Alcester. Other Fallen angles are Mira Solma; she created the first vampires, Morgath Gorsa created the dragons, Senna Solmos created beasts and wear wolves and the like, Morosol Santar creator of the fey race, and finally Danzol Gazna the leader of the second heaven rebellion". PB finished reading and looked up "the races named are known as fallen and since Marceline is the last of the vampire that make Fin and Marceline are royalty of the fallen" she said closing the book. "The last thing the book tells of is a prophecy it stats that when the fallen come together the angels will fall revealing a true king"

"But what is the threat you were talking Bubblegum" FP spoke up as the pink woman finished speaking.

"That would be Moria he has basically declared war on the land of Ooo" said Alcester from the back of the room. "He has amassed an army and plans to play a little game of war like he did with the humans a thousand years ago" He finished

"Are you saying that the Mushroom War was caused by this Moria" Turtle Princess Spoke up.

"Well not quite he supplied the hatred and played on that to drive the world to war" Alcester Stated with a yawn

"And just how do you know that?" Flame Princess asked him.

"That's because little girl I'm fifteen Hundred years old and I only exist to do one thing"

"And that would be?" she asked snidely glaring at him

"I only exist to kill Salazar Moria and the best part is there are two of us now so we won't lose". He said staring out the window after another two hours of arguments it was decided that the forges in the Fire Kingdom would be making weapons for the upcoming war from the old designs from TP's library from the materials from the candy Kingdom along with the two fallen Princes leading and training the warriors for battle. And with that they all left the candy kingdom. As Finn and Marceline were taking it slow.

"So Marcy how does it feel to know that vampires were created by someone like Salazar and that you are considered a fallen he asked as she floated next to him her head on his shoulders.

"I don't know how it feels to be considered Royalty now" she asked looking at him a blush on her face. He just shrugged

"Same here not sure how to feel about it" he said

"Thanks Finn" she said grabbing his hand and running her thumb over his hand.

"For what Marcy" he asked totally confused scratching the back of his head.

"You know defending me back there" she blushed "it made me happy she smiled.

**So there you have it the truth next plz review thanks **


	5. Reborn

Adventure Time: blood of the Fallen

I don't own Adventure time

Chapter 5: Reborn 

Lemon chapter

Shortly after Finn and Marceline returned to their house in the cave the two immortals found it impossible to resist each other anymore. She took his hand and led him to the bed the energy still fresh in her mind as she slowly dropped her dress to the floor revealing her perfect body, her pail grey skin kissed by the moon light pouring in the window that had been left open. Then she stepped in to kiss him passionately as she pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants to the floor pushing him on to the bed as there bodied intertwined they kissed more furiously and worked his boxers off she looked down and blushed she had not realized how big he was she slid down slowly to allow it to go all the way in as she went down she moaned loudly and he could no longer hold himself back, he flipped her so that he was on top thrusting in deeply causing her to moan and buck her hips to his motion. He slowly pumped into her speeding up as she climaxed she screamed his name "Oh God Finn I Love You" he thrusted one last time before finished deep inside her rolling off of her as she held onto him falling asleep he said

"Love you too Marcy" kissing her forehead and joining her in sleep. The next morning they awoke to see the morning sun bleeding down on them. "Marcy wake up" he screamed as her eyes snapped open seeing the sunlight grace her skin.

"Hun wa-what is it Finn" she asked sleepily

"Look at your arm the sun it's not burning you" he spoke with fear in his voice as she looked down to see that the sun had touched her skin and did not hurt.

"How is this possible?" she asked tears forming in her eyes. It was the first time in a thousand years the look on her face was both fear and of happiness. The two immortals quickly got dressed and Finn went to get Alcester and PB. He reached the candy kingdom in a matter of minuets he barged into the castle looking for one or the other it took him three minutes to walk into the war room to see something he didn't want to, so he said the first thing to come to his mind

"Seriously Bro you're doing the help he said running into the room seeing a young humanoid candy maid bent over the table with Alcester behind her pulling her hair back with one hand. He ran back out the room to wait for the older fallen to exit the room followed a very embarrassed maid.

"You had better have a good reason to have cut my fun like that" Alcester said a sour look on his face

"Sorry man but it's really important I need you and PB ASAP to come with me back to Marcy's place" he said fear evident in his voice.

"Ok, ok calm down Finn tell us what's wrong Bubblegum said walking down the stairs hearing Finns shouting.

"Well you see" he started recalling everything from last night's activities to what just happened a few moments ago causing the princess to blush furiously and slap Alcester in the back of the head

"I will talk to you later" she growled glaring at him causing him to sweat drop.

"So what is wrong with her" Finn asked

"Honestly I don't know Finn and I don't know how long it will last ether so I will have to do some tests" she replied trying to calm the young immortal down. "Bring her by later tonight ok" she said

"Alright I do have a couple things else to do oh Alcester do you still have that sword blueprint from our trip" Finn asked.

"Yea you have all the materials you need he" responded producing and handing him a rolled up piece of paper from his overcoat.

"Yea I found all the pieces the other day and ill have them melt down this" he pointed to the sword on his back alright well be back tonight ok PB he said taking his leave, heading towards the fire kingdom this time he took his time and walked for a while just taking in the sites of Ooo not realizing he had been gone so long. He was nearing the flam kingdom borders he saw a familiar fire cat on a rock eating coal pieces. "Hey there Flambo he called out.

"Yo, hey there Finn you need me to put flame shield on you?" the fire cat asked.

"No ever since I was turned into a fallen I have a great deal of heat resistance" he plainly spoke.

"So what brings you to the fire kingdom" the cat asked hopping onto his shoulder

"I came here to see Endrogon the forge master I have a special project for him" he said tapping the pocket in his cloak as they passed through the kingdom they were stopped by the royal guard as they circled him weapons drawn "Boys do you really want to go down this path I am technically royalty though you should know you're outmatched" Finn said trying to get them to back off. they said nothing and charged, only to be stopped by a massive killer intent leaked out powerful enough to dropped the men to the ground. Now angry Finn yelled out "Flame king get your sorry ass out here!" his eyes had already gone black. As the large fire elemental stepped out from the shadows

"So human you have returned to my kingdom why should I let you live after you broke my daughter's hart". The man flared up trying to intimidate the immortal in front of him.

"She under stood Why I could not be with her she may have been hurt but she understood my reasons and for the a matter of fact I'm not human anymore" he said strolling up to the fiery king looking into his eyes so that he could see the that fins eyes were black with red irises and gold silted pupils. The dark look made the kings shiver as he could also feel the dark aura the boy produced. Now if you don't mind I have a war to get ready for and he headed off towards his destination it took another fifteen minutes. Walking inside a small blacksmiths shop he eyed the old man in front of him he looked like most fire elementals aside from the arm crafted from a dark shiny metal.

"So boy what can I do for you" the old man spoke in a dark grainy voice that radiated wisdom and strength.

"You are Endrogon are you not the one that forged the demon blood sword for Joshua the dog" fin asked

"Yes that is me Speak what you want of me" the old man spoke bluntly and Finn pulled a box out of his pack and put it on the edge of the table in front of the old man.

"I am Joshua's adopted son Finn and I wish you to re forge my father's sword as well as to add this to the new sword he placed a block of back metal on top of the box also placed was the blueprints for the new sword in front of the man

"Hum this is Dettronite one of the rarest metals in the hole world boy this will not be easy" he said scratching his chin deep in thought "I can do it but it will take two months to complete it won't be cheap ether as I told your father and now I tell you nothing I do is free" the old man said

"I hope this will be enough" Finn said pulling a small pouch from his pocket inside were thirteen blood rubies he poured into the man's hands.

"Pleasure doing business with kid" he said laughing as Finn left the shop. Waking out of the city and flashing across the plains as he reached the cave to be greeted by Alcester, Bubblegum, and Marceline who was crying this got him worried as they ushered him inside he just knew something was up and he finally asked them.

"So what's up you guys he asked trying to figure why Marcy was crying.

"Finn we came as soon as you told us about what was going on and well… PB thought her next words out carefully "Fin Marceline just fine we figured out what made her able to resist the sunlight it was you"

**Sorry Cliffy for you R&R pleze **


End file.
